


[podfic] The Mystery of Dinosaurs

by reena_jenkins



Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [29]
Category: Dinosaur Comics
Genre: Gen, Originally Posted in 2015, POV Utahraptor, Podfic, T-Rex has a fort, T-Rex has a jackhammer, T-Rex has the utilities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Utahraptor likes to think of himself as a pretty sensible guy!
Series: Three Times A Week, For A Year: a multi-fandom podfic anthology [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676401
Kudos: 7





	[podfic] The Mystery of Dinosaurs

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mystery of Dinosaurs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/302214) by [neveralarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/pseuds/neveralarch). 



****Title:** [The Mystery of Dinosaurs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/302214) **  
** **

****Author:**[](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/profile)[neveralarch](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/neveralarch/) **

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)

 **Rating:** PG

 **Fandom:** Dinosaur Comics

 **Pairing:** gen

 **Length:** 00:03:28

Download/streaming mp3 link: [**click me!**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year/30%20\(Dino\)%20_The%20Mystery%20of%20Dinosaurs_.mp3)

OR Download the entire anthology as a zipped podbook [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Three%20Times%20A%20Week,%20For%20A%20Year.zip) (03:56:49, 434 mb), compiled by [RsCreighton](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/))


End file.
